


If Samuel Morse Wrote Johnlock Smut

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, John Works For Mycroft, M/M, Morse Code, Riding, Rutting, Top John, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://devil-in-a-halo.tumblr.com/post/143493969349/rominatrix</p><p>I saw this and I had to</p><p>If Samuel Morse Wrote Johnlock Smut</p><p>if you don't know Samuel Morse invented Morse Code<br/>There are words so ignore the word count</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Samuel Morse Wrote Johnlock Smut

**Author's Note:**

> quick note the # are exclamation marks  
> as they are not actually translatable into morse code

.. - / .- .-.. .-.. / ... - .- .-. - . -.. / .-- .. - .... / -- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - / .-. --- .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / ..- .--. / .. -. / .- / -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- / -.-. .- .-. / -. . -..- - / - --- / - .... . / .. -. .--- ..- .-. . -.. / .-.. .. -- .--. .. -. --. / .- .-. -- -.-- / ...- . - / .-- .. - .... / -... .-.. --- -. -.. / .... .- .. .-. .-.-.- / .-..-. .--- --- .... -. / --. . - / .. -. / - .... . / -.-. .- .-. .-..-. / -- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - / ... .- .. -.. / .-- .. - .... / .- / ... .. --. .... / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.-- / -.- -. --- .-- .. -. --. / - .... .- - / .... . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / ... - --- .--. .--. . -.. / .-- .- .-.. -.- .. -. --. / - --- / .-. --- .-.. .-.. / .... .. ... / . -.-- . ... / .- -. -.. / - ..- .-. -. / - --- / --. . - / .. -. / - .... . / -.-. .- .-. .-.-.- / - .... . / .. -. ... .. -.. . / .-- .- ... / --. .-. .- -. -.. / .-- .. - .... / .- .-.. .-.. / -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- / .-.. . .- - .... . .-. / ... . .- - ... / .- -. -.. / --. .-. .- -.-- / ..-. .-.. --- --- .-. .. -. --. .-.-.- / .-..-. .-- .... .- - / -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / -- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - .-..-. / .-..-. .. - .----. ... / .- -... --- ..- - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-..-. / .-..-. .. - .----. ... / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / .- -... --- ..- - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / .-- .... .- - / -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - ..--.. .-..-. / -- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - / .--. .-. --- -.-. . . -.. . -.. / - --- / .. -. ..-. --- .-. -- / .--- --- .... -. / - .... .- - / .... . / -. . . -.. . -.. / - --- / .-- .- - -.-. .... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / -- --- .-. . / -.-. .-.. --- ... . .-.. -.-- / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / .... . / ... ..- ... .--. . -.-. - . -.. / - .... .- - / .. - / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / .- / -.. .- -. --. . .-. / .-- . . -.- .-.-.- / .-..-. .... --- .-- / -.-. .-.. --- ... . / -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / . -..- .--. . -.-. - / -- . / - --- / --. . - / -- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - ..--.. .-..-. / .-..-. .. / .-- .- -. - / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / -- --- ...- . / .. -. / .-- .. - .... / .... .. -- / .- -. -.. / -... . / .... .. ... / ..-. .-.. .- - -- .- - . .-.-.- .-..-. / .-..-. ..-. .-.. .- - -- .- - . ... ..--.. / .-- .. - .... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- ..--.. .-..-. / .-..-. -.-- . ... .-.-.- / - .... .- - / .-- --- -. .----. - / -... . / .- / .--. .-. --- -... .-.. . -- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .. - ..--.. .-..-. / .-..-. --- .... / --- ..-. / -.-. --- ..- .-. ... . / -. --- - .-..-. / .-..-. --. --- --- -.. / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -- . . - .. -. --. / .... .. -- / - --- -.. .- -.-- .-..-. / .--- --- .... -. / -. --- -.. -.. . -.. / --. --- .. -. --. / ... .. .-.. . -. - / .- -. -.. / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / --- ..- - / - .... . / - .. -. - . -.. / .-- .. -. -.. --- .-- .-.-.- / .... . / .-- .- ... / -.. .-. --- .--. .--. . -.. / .- - / - .... . / . -. -.. / --- ..-. / .- / .--. .- .-. -.- / .- -. -.. / .-- .- ... / .. -. ... - .-. ..- -.-. - . -.. / - --- / .-- .- .-.. -.- / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / .. - .-.-.- / .- ..-. - . .-. / .--- ..- ... - / .- / ..-. . .-- / -- .. -. ..- - . ... / --- ..-. / .-- .- .-.. -.- .. -. --. / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / - .... . / .--. .- .-. -.- / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .... . / .-. .- -. / .. -. - --- / .- -. / --- .-.. -.. / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. .-.-.- / .- ..-. - . .-. / - .... .- - / .. - / .-- .- ... -. .----. - / .... .- .-. -.. / ..-. --- .-. / .... .. -- / - --- / .-- --- .-. -- / .... .. -- ... . .-.. ..-. / .. -. - --- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / .-.. .. ..-. . .-.-.- / ... .-.. --- .-- .-.. -.-- --..-- / .... . / ... - --- .--. .--. . -.. / .-. . .--. .-.. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / -- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - .----. ... / .-. . --.- ..- . ... - ... / ..-. --- .-. / .... .. -- / - --- / - . .-.. .-.. / .... .. -- / .-- .... .- - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .-- .- ... / ..- .--. / - --- .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -.-. --- -. - .- -.-. - . -.. / -- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - / .-- .... . -. / .... . / .-- .- ... / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .-- --- .-. .-. .. . -.. / .- -... --- ..- - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- --..-- / .-- .... . -. / . ...- . -. / .... . / .... .. -- ... . .-.. ..-. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / -.. --- / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / - --- / .... . .-.. .--. / .... .. -- .-.-.- / .-..-. .. .----. -- / -. --- - / --- -. / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .--- --- .... -. # .-..-. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / ... .- .. -.. / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / -- .. .-.. .-.. .. --- -. - .... / - .. -- . / . ...- . -. / - .... --- ..- --. .... / .... . / .... .- - . -.. / .-. . .--. . .- - .. -. --. / .... .. -- ... . .-.. ..-. .-.-.- / .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- ..--.. / .. / .- -- / .- / -.. --- -.-. - --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- # / .. .----. -- / -. --- - / .- -. / .. -.. .. --- - # .-..-. / .-..-. .-- .... . .-. . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / --. . - / - .... .- - / .. -.. . .- ..--.. .-..-. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .- ... -.- . -.. / ... ..- -.. -.. . -. .-.. -.-- / ... - .- .-. - .-.. .. -. --. / - .... . / .- .-. -- -.-- / -.. --- -.-. - --- .-. / - .... .- - / .... .- -.. / -... . . -. / .- -... --- ..- - / - --- / ... - .- .-. - / .--. .- -.-. .. -. --. / .-- .. - .... / .- -. --. . .-. .-.-.- / .-..-. -.-- --- ..- .----. ...- . / .- ... / .-- . .-.. .-.. / .- ... / - --- .-.. -.. / -- . / - .... .- - / -- .- -. -.-- / - .. -- . ... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-..-. / -. --- .-- / .. - / .-- .- ... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / - ..- .-. -. / - --- / .-.. --- --- -.- / ... .... --- -.-. -.- . -.. / .- - / .... .. ... / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. .----. ... / .-- --- .-. -.. ... .-.-.- / .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / -. --- / .. -.. .. --- - / .--- --- .... -. .-..-. / .... . / ... .- .. -.. / .. -. / .- / ...- --- .. -.-. . / -... .- .-. . .-.. -.-- / .- -... --- ...- . / .- / .-- .... .. ... .--. . .-. .-.-.- / .-..-. -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / -... .-. .. .-.. .-.. .. .- -. - --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.- . . .--. / -- . / ... .- -. . .-.-.- / .-- . .-.. .-.. / ... .- -. . / . -. --- ..- --. .... .-..-. / .... . / .--- --- -.- . -.. / ..-. .-. ..- .. - .-.. . ... ... .-.. -.-- .-.-.- / .-..-. - .... . -. / .-- .... .- - .----. ... / --. --- .. -. --. / --- -. / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- ..--.. / .-- .... .- - .----. ... / .-- .-. --- -. --. ..--.. .-..-. / .-..-. . ...- . .-. -.-- - .... .. -. --. .----. ... / .-- .-. --- -. --. # / .. .----. -- / -... --- .-. . -.. # .-..-. / .-..-. - .... . -. / .-- . .----. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .. -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- / -.-. .- ... . --..-- / -.-- . .- .... ..--.. .-..-. / .-..-. -. --- .-..-. / .... . / ... .- .. -.. / ... - .- -. -.. .. -. --. / ..- .--. / .- -. -.. / .... . .- -.. .. -. --. / - --- .-- .- .-. -.. / .... .. ... / .-. --- --- -- / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / - .... . / -.- .. - -.-. .... . -. .-.-.- / .-..-. -. --- ..--.. .-..-. / .--- --- .... -. / .- ... -.- . -.. / ..-. --- .-.. .-.. --- .-- .. -. --. / - .... . / - .- .-.. .-.. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. --- .-- -.-- / -- .- -. / ..- .--. / - .... . / .... .- .-.. .-.. / - --- / --. . - / .- -. / . -..- .--. .-.. .- -. .- - .. --- -. .-.-.- / .-..-. .. / - .... .. -. -.- / .. / -- .. --. .... - / -... . / .--. .- .-. - .. .- .-.. / - --- / .- / -.. .. ..-. ..-. . .-. . -. - / -.- .. -. -.. / --- ..-. / .--. .... -.-- ... .. -.-. .- .-.. / .- -.-. - .. ...- .. - -.-- .-..-. / .-..-. --- .... ..--.. .-..-. / .... . / .- ... -.- . -.. / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / -. --- - / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. .. -. --. / .-- .... . .-. . / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .-- .- ... / - .- -.- .. -. --. / - .... .. ... .-.-.- / .-..-. -.. --- -. .----. - / .- -.-. - / ... - ..- .--. .. -.. / .--- --- .... -. --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / . -..- .- -.-. - .-.. -.-- / .-- .... .- - / .. / .-- .- -. - / .- -. -.. / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / .. - / - --- .-..-. / .... .. ... / ..-. .- -.-. . / .-- .- ... / -.-. --- -- .--. .-.. . - . .-.. -.-- / ... . .-. .. --- ..- ... / -... ..- - / .--- --- .... -. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / .... . .- .-. / - .... . / ... -- .. .-.. . / .. -. / .... .. ... / ...- --- .. -.-. . --..-- / - .... .. -.-. -.- / .-- .. - .... / .-.. ..- ... - .-.-.- / .-..-. .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / ... ..- .-. . ..--.. .-..-. / .-..-. -.-- . ... # / -. --- .-- / --. . - / --- ...- . .-. / .... . .-. . / .--- --- .... -. # .-..-. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / ..-. . .-.. .-.. / -... .- -.-. -.- / --- -. - --- / .... .. ... / -... . -.. / .- -. -.. / ... .--. .-. . .- -.. / .... .. ... / .-.. . --. ... / ..-. --- .-. / .--- --- .... -. / - --- / ... . - - .-.. . / -... . - .-- . . -. / - .... . -- .-.-.- / .-- .. - .... --- ..- - / .- -. -.-- / -- --- .-. . / .. -. ... - .-. ..- -.-. - .. --- -. ... / .--- --- .... -. / ... . - - .-.. . -.. / --- -. / - --- .--. / --- ..-. / .... .. -- / .- -. -.. / -... .-. --- ..- --. .... - / - .... . .. .-. / ..-. .- -.-. . ... / -.-. .-.. --- ... . / - --- --. . - .... . .-. .-.-.- / .... . / .... . ... .. - .- - . -.. / .- ... / .... . / .-.. --- --- -.- . -.. / -... . - .-- . . -. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / . -.-- . ... / .- -. -.. / .-.. .. .--. ... .-.-.- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .... ..- ..-. ..-. . -.. / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .... . / .--. ..- ... .... . -.. / .... .. -- ... . .-.. ..-. / ..- .--. / . -. --- ..- --. .... / - --- / .-. . .- -.-. .... / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / -- --- ..- - .... .-.-.- / - .... . .. .-. / .-.. .. .--. ... / ... .-.. --- - - . -.. / - --- --. . - .... . .-. / ... --- ..-. - .-.. -.-- / .- - / ..-. .. .-. ... - / .- ... / - .... . -.-- / --. --- - / ..- ... . -.. / - --- / . .- -.-. .... / --- - .... . .-. .----. ... / - --- ..- -.-. .... .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / -.. . . .--. . -. . -.. / - .... . / -.- .. ... ... / -... -.-- / ... .-.. --- .-- .-.. -.-- / --- .--. . -. .. -. --. / .... .. ... / -- --- ..- - .... / - --- / .- .-.. .-.. --- .-- / .. -. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / ... . . -.- .. -. --. / - --- -. --. ..- . .-.-.- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / -- --- .- -. . -.. / ... --- ..-. - .-.. -.-- / .-- .... . -. / - .... . .. .-. / - --- -. --. ..- . ... / -... .-. ..- ... .... . -.. / - --- --. . - .... . .-. .-.-.- / .... . / ... .--. .-. . .- -.. / .... .. ... / .-.. . --. ... / . ...- . -. / -- --- .-. . / .-.. . - - .. -. --. / .--- --- .... -. / --. . - - .. -. --. / --. . - / . ...- . -. / -.-. .-.. --- ... . .-. .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / ... .... .. ..-. - . -.. / - --- / ... - .- .-. - / --. .-. .. -. -.. .. -. --. / .... .. ... / -.-. --- -.-. -.- / .- --. .- .. -. ... - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... . / .-.. .- -.-- . .-. ... / --- ..-. / -.-. .-.. --- - .... .-.-.- / .-..-. .--- --- .... -. .-.-.- / -.-. .-.. --- - .... . ... .-.-.- / --- ..-. ..-. .-.-.- / -. --- .-- .-.-.- .-..-. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / ... .- .. -.. / -... . - .-- . . -. / -.- .. ... ... . ... .-.-.- / .... . / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .- .-- .- -.-- / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .-.. --- -. --. / . -. --- ..- --. .... / - --- / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. / --- ..-. ..-. / .... .. ... / ... .... .. .-. - / .- -. -.. / .--. .-. . ... ... .. -. --. / -... .- -.-. -.- / -.. --- .-- -. / .- --. .- .. -. ... - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .... .- -.. / ... .... ..- -.-. -.- . -.. / --- ..-. ..-. / .... .. ... / ... ..- .. - / .--- .- -.-. -.- . - / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .... . / .... .- -.. / .-.. .- .. -.. / -.. --- .-- -. / ... --- / .- .-.. .-.. / .... . / .... .- -.. / - --- / -.. --- / .-- .- ... / ..- -. -... ..- - - --- -. / .... .. ... / ... .... .. .-. - .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / -... . .- - / .... .. -- / - --- / .. - / - .... --- ..- --. .... / .- -. -.. / .--. ..- ... .... . -.. / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... . / -... ..- - - --- -. ... / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / - .... . .. .-. / -... ..- - - --- -. / .... --- .-.. . ... / .- -. -.. / .--. ..- ... .... . -.. / - .... . / ... .... .. .-. - / --- ..-. ..-. / - --- / - .... . / ... .. -.. . ... / - --- / . -..- .--. --- ... . / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / -... .- .-. . / -.-. .... . ... - .-.-.- / .... . / --. .... --- ... - . -.. / .... .. ... / .-.. .. .--. ... / .- -.-. .-. --- ... ... / - .... . / --- - .... . .-. / -- .- -. .----. ... / -.-. --- .-.. .-.. .- .-. -... --- -. . .-.-.- / ..-. ..- .-. - .... . .-. / -.. --- .-- -. / .... .. ... / -.-. .... . ... - / .... . / .-. --- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .... .. ... / - --- -. --. ..- . / .- --. .- .. -. ... - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / .--. . .-. - / .--. .. -. -.- / -. .. .--. .--. .-.. . .-.-.- / .... . / -- --- .- -. . -.. / .- .-. -.-. .... .. -. --. / .... .. ... / -... .- -.-. -.- / .. -. - --- / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / -- --- ..- - .... .-.-.- / .-..-. .--- --- .... -. / .--. .-.. . .- ... . .-..-. / .... . / .-- .... .. -- .--. . .-. . -.. / .--. .-. . ... ... .. -. --. / .... .. ... / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. - .. .--. ... / .. -. - --- / - .... . / ... - .-. --- -. --. / -- ..- ... -.-. .-.. . / --- ..-. / - .... . / ...- . - . .-. .- -. ... / -... .- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / -- --- ...- . -.. / .-.. --- .-- . .-. / -- --- ..- - .... .. -. --. / .- - / .... .. ... / -. .- ...- . .-.. .-.-.- / .-..-. --- .... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-..-. / .--- --- .... -. / -... .-. . .- - .... . -.. .-.-.- / .... . / ..- -. -.. .. -.. / - .... . / - .- .-.. .-.. . .-. / -- .- -. .----. ... / .--. .- -. - ... / - --- / . -..- .--. --- ... . / .... .. ... / -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- / -... .-. .. . ..-. ... .-.-.- / .... . / -... .- .-. . .-.. -.-- / -... .. - / -... .- -.-. -.- / .... .. ... / -- --- .- -. / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / - .... . / -... .-. .. . ..-. ... / .- ... .. -.. . / - --- / ... .... --- .-- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / . .-. . -.-. - .. --- -. .-.-.- / .-..-. .--- --- .... -. .-.-.- / -.-. .-.. --- - .... . ... .-.-.- / --- ..-. ..-. .-.-.- .-..-. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .-. . .--. . .- - . -.. / ... .... --- ...- .. -. --. / .- - / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / - .-. --- ..- ... . .-. ... .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / - --- --- -.- / - .... . / .... .. -. - / .- -. -.. / ... .-.. .. -.. / --- ..-. ..-. / .... .. ... / .--. .- -. - ... / .- -. -.. / -... --- -..- . .-. ... / .. -. / --- -. . / - .-. -.-- .-.-.- / .... . / .-. ..- - - . -.. / .- --. .- .. -. ... - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / -.-. --- -.-. -.- / .- -. -.. / .... . / --. .-. --- .- -. . -.. / .- -. -.. / .--. --- .. -. - . -.. / - --- / .... .. ... / -... . -.. ... .. -.. . / - .- -... .-.. . .-.-.- / .-..-. -... --- - - --- -- / -.. .-. .- .-- . .-. .-..-. / .... . / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .- .-- .- -.-- / .-.. --- -. --. / . -. --- ..- --. .... / - --- / .-. . .- -.-. .... / - .... . / -.. .-. .- .-- . .-. / .- -. -.. / --. .-. .- -... / .. - .----. ... / -.-. --- -. - . -. - ... .-.-.- / .- / .... .- .-.. ..-. / . -- .--. - -.-- / -... --- - - .-.. . / --- ..-. / .-.. ..- -... . / .- -. -.. / .- / .... .- -. -.. ..-. ..- .-.. / --- ..-. / -.-. --- -. -.. --- -- ... .-.-.- / .-..-. .-- . / -.. --- -. .----. - / -. . . -.. / - .... --- ... . .-..-. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / --. .-. --- .- -. . -.. / .--. ..- ... .... .. -. --. / - .... . / -.-. --- -. -.. --- -- ... / .- ... .. -.. . / .- -. -.. / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / .--- --- .... -. / -... .- -.-. -.- / -.. --- .-- -. / .. -. - --- / .- / -.- .. ... ... .-.-.- / .-..-. ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-..-. / .--- --- .... -. / -.-. .... .. -.. . -.. --..-- / .... . / .-- .- ... / .- / -.. --- -.-. - --- .-. / .- ..-. - . .-. / .- .-.. .-.. / .... . / -.- -. --- .-- ... / - .... .- - / .--. .-. --- - . -.-. - .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- .-. ... . .-.. ..-. / .. ... / .. -- .--. --- .-. - .- -. - .-.-.- / .-..-. .. / .-- .- -. - / - --- / ..-. . . .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .--- --- .... -. .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- -. - / - --- / ..-. . . .-.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... -.- .. -. / - --- ..- -.-. .... .. -. --. / -- .. -. . --..-- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... .-. . .- - .... / --- -. / -- -.-- / -. . -.-. -.- --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.-. --- -.-. -.- / .. -. / -- -.-- / .- .-. ... . .-.-.- .-..-. / .. ..-. / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .-- .- ... / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / - .- .-.. -.- / .--- --- .... -. / .. -. - --- / .. - / - .... .- - / .-- .- ... / .. - .-.-.- / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... --- ..- --. .... - / .-.. . ..-. - / .... .. ... / -- .. -. -.. / .- ... / .... . / -.-. --- .- - . -.. / .... .. ... / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. ... / .. -. / .-.. ..- -... . / .- -. -.. / .-. ..- -... -... . -.. / - .... . -- / .- .-.. --- -. --. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / --- .--. . -. .. -. --. .-.-.- / .... . / ... .-.. --- .-- .-.. -.-- / .--. ..- ... .... . -.. / .. -. / .- / ... .. -. --. .-.. . / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. / - .... .- - / -- .- -.. . / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .- .-. -.-. .... / --- ..-. / - .... . / -... . -.. / .. -. / .--. .-.. . .- ... ..- .-. . .-.-.- / .-..-. --- .... / --. --- -.. --..-- / .--- --- .... -. .-..-. / .-..-. .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.- . . .--. / -- .- -.- .. -. --. / ... --- ..- -. -.. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / - .... .- - / .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / - .... .. -. -.- / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / .-.. .- ... - / -- ..- -.-. .... / .-.. --- -. --. . .-. .-..-. / .... . / .- -.. -.. . -.. / .- / -... .. - / -- --- .-. . / .-.. ..- -... . / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .- -.. -.. .. -. --. / .- / ... . -.-. --- -. -.. / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. .-.-.- / .-..-. ..-. ..- -.-. -.- # .-..-. / .... . / -- --- .- -. . -.. / .--. .-. . ... ... .. -. --. / -.. --- .-- -. / --- -. / - .... . / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. ... / .. -. ... .. -.. . / .... .. -- .-.-.- / .-..-. -.-. --- -- . / --- -. / .--- --- .... -. .-.-.- / .... ..- .-. .-. -.-- / ..- .--. # .-..-. / .... . / --. .-. .. .--. .--. . -.. / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. . .-. ... / .- ... / .... . / ... .... --- ...- . -.. / .... .. -- ... . .-.. ..-. / -.. --- .-- -. / - .- -.- .. -. --. / - .... . / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. ... / .- ... / -.. . . .--. / .- ... / - .... . -.-- / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / --. --- .-.-.- / .-..-. .. - .----. ... / --- -.- .- -.-- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .. .----. ...- . / --. --- - / -.-- --- ..- .-..-. / .... . / .-- .... .. ... .--. . .-. . -.. / .-. . - .-. .- -.-. - .. -. --. / .... .. ... / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. ... / -- .- -.- .. -. --. / - .... . / -.-- --- ..- -. --. . .-. / -- .- -. / .-- .... .. -- .--. . .-. .-.-.- / .-.. ..- -... .. -. --. / ..- .--. / .... .. ... / -.-. --- -.-. -.- / .... . / .-.. .. -. . -.. / .... .. -- ... . .-.. ..-. / ..- .--. / .-- .. - .... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / ... .-.. .. -.-. -.- / .... --- .-.. . .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / -- . .- -. - / - --- / --. --- / ... .-.. --- .-- .-.. -.-- / -... ..- - / .- ... / ... --- --- -. / .- ... / .... . / .... .- -.. --..-- / .- -.-. .... .. -. --. .-.. -.-- / ... .-.. --- .-- .-.. -.-- --..-- / --. --- - - . -. / .- / ..-. . .-- / .. -. -.-. .... . ... / .. -. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / -... ..- -.-. -.- . -.. / -.. --- .-- -. / - .- -.- .. -. --. / .--- --- .... -. / .. -. / - .... . / .-. . ... - / --- ..-. / - .... . / .-- .- -.-- / .. -. - --- / .... .. ... / -... ..- .-. -. .. -. --. / .... . .- - .-.-.- / .-..-. --- .... / --. --- -.. .-..-. / .--- --- .... -. / --. .-. --- .- -. . -.. / .- ..-. - . .-. / .- / -- --- -- . -. - / .--- --- .... -. / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / .... .. ... / ...- --- .. -.-. . / .- --. .- .. -. / .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. .----. - / -.. --- / - .... .- - .-..-. / .... . / -.-. .. .-. -.-. .-.. . -.. / .... .. ... / .... .. .--. ... / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / --- ..- - / .--- ..- ... - / . -. --- ..- --. .... / - --- / .--. ..- ... .... / -... .- -.-. -.- / .. -. / .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / .... ..- .-. - / -.-- --- ..- .-. ... . .-.. ..-. .-..-. / .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / -.. .. -.. -. .----. - / ... . . -- / - --- / -- .. -. -.. .-..-. / .... . / -- ..- .-. -- ..- .-. . -.. .-.-.- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / --. .-. .- -... -... . -.. / .... .. -- / -... -.-- / - .... . / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. . .-. ... / .- -. -.. / .-. --- .-.. .-.. . -.. / - .... . -- / --- ...- . .-. / ... --- / - .... .- - / .... . / .-- .- ... / --- -. / - --- .--. .-.-.- / .-.. . .- -. .. -. --. / -.. --- .-- -. / .... . / .-.. --- -.-. -.- . -.. / .... .. ... / .-.. .. .--. ... / .-- .. - .... / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... .-.-.- / .-..-. --- .... / .--- --- .... -. .-..-. / .... . / -... .-. . .- - .... . -.. / .. -. - --- / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / -. . -.-. -.- / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .- - - .- -.-. .... .. -. --. / .... .. ... / .-.. .. .--. ... / - .... . .-. . / .- -. -.. / ..-. --- .-. -- .. -. --. / .- / ... ..- -.-. - .. --- -. .-.-.- / .-- .... . -. / .--- --- .... -. / -- --- .- -. . -.. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / -... . --. .- -. / .-. --- - .- - .. -. --. / .... .. ... / .... .. .--. ... .-.-.- / .-..-. ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-..-. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / -... . --. .- -. / - --- / -- --- ...- . / ..- .--. / .- -. -.. / -.. --- .-- -. / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .... .. - / - .... . / .--. .-. --- .--. . .-. / .- -. --. .-.. . .-.-.- / .-..-. --- .... / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .-..-. / .... . / -.-. .-. .. . -.. / --- ..- - / .-- .... . -. / .... . / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / --. --- - / .. - / .-. .. --. .... - / .-..-. -.-- . ... # / .--- --- .... -. # .-..-. / .. ..-. / .--- --- .... -. / .-- .- ... / -.-. .- .--. .- -... .-.. . / --- ..-. / -- .- -.- .. -. --. / .- / ... .. -. --. .-.. . / ... --- ..- -. -.. / .... . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / .--. .-. --- -... .- -... .-.. -.-- / - . .-.. .-.. / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / .... --- .-- / -... . .- ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. / .... . / .. ... .-.-.- / .... . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-. --- -- -- . -. - / --- -. / - .... . / --. .-. .- -.-. . ..-. ..- .-.. / .-- .- -.-- / .... .. ... / -. . -.-. -.- / -... . -. -.. ... / .-- .... . -. / .... . / - .... .-. --- .-- ... / .. - / -... .- -.-. -.- / .. -. / .--. .-.. . .- ... ..- .-. . .-.-.- / - .... . / .-- .- -.-- / .... .. ... / - .... .. --. .... ... / --.- ..- .. ...- . .-. / .- ... / .... . / ... - .-. .- .. -. ... / - --- / -- --- ...- . / ..-. .- ... - . .-. .-.-.- / .... .. ... / .- .-. -- ... / .-.. --- -. --. / .- -. -.. / .-.. .. - .... . / -... .-. .- -.-. . -.. / .- --. .- .. -. ... - / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / -.-. .... . ... - .-.-.- / .... .- .. .-. / .-- .. .-.. -.. --..-- / ... .-.. .. -.-. -.- / .- -. -.. / ... - .. -.-. -.- .. -. --. / - --- / .... .. ... / -. . -.-. -.- .-.-.- / .. ..-. / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .... . / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / ... .- -.-- / .- -. -.-- / --- ..-. / - .... .. ... / --- ..- - / .-.. --- ..- -.. / - --- / - .... . / -- .- -. / .- -... --- ...- . / .... .. -- .-.-.- / .-..-. .--- --- .... -. .-..-. / .... . / .-- .... .. -. . -.. / -- --- ...- .. -. --. / .- - / .. -. -.-. .-. . .- ... .. -. --. / ... .--. . . -.. ... .-.-.- / .-..-. --. --- -.. --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. --- --- -.- / ... --- / -... . .- ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. .-..-. / .--- --- .... -. / ... .- .. -.. / .-. ..- -. -. .. -. --. / .... .. ... / .... .- -. -.. ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / .-. .. -... ... / - --- / .... .. ... / .... .. .--. ... / - --- / .... .. ... / - .... .. --. .... ... / .- -. -.. / -... .- -.-. -.- / ..- .--. .-.-.- / .-- .. - .... / - .... --- ... . / .-- --- .-. -.. ... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / -.-. .- -- . / .- -.-. .-. --- ... ... / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / -.-. .... . ... - / .-- .. - .... / .- / -.-. .-. -.-- / --- ..-. / .--. .-.. . .- ... ..- .-. . / .- -. -.. / -.. . ... .--. . .-. .- - .. --- -. .-.-.- / . ...- . -. / .-- .. - .... / .... .. ... / --- .-. --. .- ... -- / .-. .. -.-. --- -.-. .... . - .. -. --. / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / .... .. ... / -... --- -.. -.-- / .... . / -.-. --- -. - .. -. ..- . -.. / - --- / .-. .. -.. . / .--- --- .... -. / ..- -. - .. .-.. / .... . / -.-. .- -- . / .. -. ... .. -.. . / .... .. -- .-.-.- / .-..-. ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-..-. / .--- --- .... -. / .-. . .--. . .- - . -.. / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / -- .- -. - .-. .- / .- ... / .... . / .... . .-.. -.. / - .... . / --- - .... . .-. / -- .- -. .----. ... / .... .. .--. ... / .. -. / .- / - .. --. .... - / --. .-. .. .--. / .- ... / .... . / - .... .-. ..- ... - / ..- .--. .-- .- .-. -.. .-.-.- / .-- .. - .... / .- / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. / ... .. --. .... / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- / ... - --- --- -.. / - --- / .... .. ... / -.- -. . . ... / .- -. -.. / ..-. . .-.. - / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / -. . .-- .-.. -.-- / ..-. .-.. .- -.-. -.-. .. -.. / -.-. --- -.-. -.- / ... .-.. .. -.. . / ..-. .-. --- -- / .... .. ... / - .... --- .-. --- ..- --. .... .-.. -.-- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- . -.. / .... --- .-.. . .-.-.- / .... . / ... .-.. ..- -- .--. . -.. / -.. --- .-- -. / -. . -..- - / - --- / .--- --- .... -. .-.-.- / - .- -.- .. -. --. / .- / -.. . . .--. / -... .-. . .- - .... / .... . / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / .--- --- .... -. .----. ... / .... .- -. -.. / .- -. -.. / .-.. .- -.-. . -.. / - .... . .. .-. / ..-. .. -. --. . .-. ... / - --- --. . - .... . .-. .-.-.- / .--- --- .... -. / - ..- .-. -. . -.. / .... .. ... / .... . .- -.. / - --- / .-.. --- --- -.- / .- - / ... .... . .-. .-.. --- -.-. -.- .----. ... / .--. .-. --- ..-. .. .-.. . / -... ..- - / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / - .... .- - / - .... . / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. .----. ... / --- -. .-.. -.-- / -.-. --- -. ... ..- .-.. - .. -. --. / -.. . - . -.-. - .. ...- . / .-- .- ... / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.-- / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / .- - / .... .. -- .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- / -... --- - .... / .-.. . .- -. . -.. / .. -. / .- - / - .... . / ... .- -- . / - .. -- . / .- -. -.. / - .... . .. .-. / .-.. .. .--. ... / -- . - / .. -. / - .... . / -- .. -.. -.. .-.. . .-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6680185
> 
> if you'd like to know what this fic actually says for anyone who doesn't read Morse Code


End file.
